


(You’ll always be an angel to me.)

by Fez



Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M, Poetry, poem
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-09
Updated: 2013-09-10
Packaged: 2017-12-26 04:06:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 430
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/961376
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fez/pseuds/Fez
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A little Destiel poem I wrote</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

I needed an angel  
But one never came.  
My faith wavered and died,  
I was scared and alone,  
With no one to turn to,  
No help on the way.  
I just couldn't go,  
With father to obey.  
A brother to care for,  
And strangers to save.  
(You'll always be an angel to me.)

I kept right on praying  
And fervently hoping,  
But that died out soon.  
The childlike faith  
I lost long ago,  
Left me in its wake  
All broken and scarred.  
(You'll always be an angel to me.)

But then one day,  
That prayer from my past  
Had finally been answered.  
An angel had come  
To save me, at last.  
But where were you so long ago?  
When I prayed and prayed and hoped,  
Where then were you?  
(You’ll always be an angel to me.)

It may have been too late for me,  
Not for my brother,  
He never lost hope.  
He didn't see the way you were.  
He saw all the good,  
The good I could not.  
(You’ll always be an angel to me.)


	2. Chapter 2

Seems I was wrong,  
Seems you can change.  
This feeling in my chest  
It's so new and so strange,  
Yet it's been here forever.  
How can I ever tell you?  
You have done things  
I can never forgive  
Yet still I want you by my side.   
(You'll always be an angel to me.)

 

When the angels fell  
You were lost and alone  
I know how that feels.  
If I could find you,  
I could help you.  
I will find you.  
(You'll always be an angel to me.)

 

I saw that you hurt   
And it tore at my soul.  
The words I had to say  
Pulsed through my veins,  
Boiled in my stomach,  
And screamed in my brain.  
I said it in every way  
Every way I knew how,  
How could you not see?  
(You'll always be an angel to me.)

 

I always knew it would end  
Out there on a hunt.  
Hunters never live very long after all.  
All things considered,  
It went pretty well.  
My brother was there  
My angel was too.  
(You'll always be an angel to me.) 

 

I wan't alone  
I wasn't scared,  
I knew what was coming,  
I was prepared.  
(You'll always be an angel to me.) 

 

I gave you the words,  
But there was nothing to hear.  
I died in your arms,  
All part of the plan  
Of the grand puppeteer.  
(You'll always be an angel to me.) 

 

With tears in his eyes,  
A body in his arms,  
He leaned down to whisper  
His final good-bye.  
"I love you"


End file.
